


Flourish

by chelseababylove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseababylove/pseuds/chelseababylove
Summary: A short drabble because sometimes I like to pretend my cuties never died and Harry lived a normal, happy life.





	Flourish

**Author's Note:**

> On the off chance tumblr does wind up imploding, I finally decided to add all my tumblr drabbles here. Originally posted 2/2015

“Oh, for Circe’s sake, Harry. Keep up,” Lily demanded as they navigated through the crowded street of Diagon Alley. She had never seen the place so crowded before and it was starting to make her nervous.

“You better listen to you mother,” James said and although she couldn’t see his face, Lily knew he was smirking. The git. “You wouldn’t want her to hold your hand, would you?”

Harry, who had been too busy searching for his best friend, Ron Weasley, snapped his gaze to the back of his mother’s head. He wouldn’t put it past the woman to humiliate him like that so he hastened to catch up to her.

“There’s a good lad,” James said, slapping his son’s back.

“Why’s it so crowded,” Harry asked as he dodged another giggling teenage girl.

“I’m not sure,” Lily said. She looped her arm through James’, feeling much more relaxed now that she had an eye on her entire family. “Maybe there’s…” she trailed off when they reached Flourish and Blott’s. Grinning and winking down at them was a giant poster of Gilderoy Lockhart.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Lily said flatly.

“Aw, did we really go school shopping the same day that ponce decided to have a book signing?” James whined as they pushed through the busy bookstore.

“Mrs. Weasley fancies him,” Harry said. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, trying his best to keep his teasing off his face.

The three of them watched as Lockhart strutted around the back of the building, making extravagant flourishes with his arms as he posed for the cameras. Lily and James were horrified when the man made the announcement that he would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Ignoring the comically large peacock quill Lockhart pulled out of his robes, James turned to Harry and said, “Harry, your mother and I will not hold you accountable for any detentions you get for tormenting your Defense professor this year.”

“Stop it, James,” Lily scolded, lightly hitting her husband’s shoulder. Her eyes flashed dangerously. “Our son knows better than to get caught.”


End file.
